Pleasure's Guilty V2
by fmdevil
Summary: What happens when you mix Zoro, Nami, a stripclub, and alcohol? Read and find out. Same story as my first Pleasure's Guilty with better editing and a couple altered scenes. Rated LM for LeMon.


This story will contain lewd language, sexual situations, and possible OOC-ness (we are talking about sex and members of the Mugiwara Crew after all). It will be my first shot at a lemon story. So be warned.

For the record, I do not own One Piece.

Pleasure's Guilty:

In the New World, on the island of Chambord: The Mugiwara Crew, along with their trusted ship the 1000 Sunny, has docked at the city port of Shakopee for some much needed rest and relaxation. Shakopee is well known for their lively nightlife, as its business district is filled with multiple nightclubs and other types of taverns. Normally this would be a paradise for the first-mate of the crew Roronoa Zoro, but he had the unfortunate luck of drawing the short-straw and being stuck on guard duty of their beloved ship for the last five days and four nights, while the rest of the crew went and enjoyed themselves.

Slightly feeling sorry for the swordsman, the resident navigator Nami had convinced their captain to postpone their departure from the island so that she, as well as Zoro could go out and enjoy one of their favorite pastimes, drinking of course. Luffy, being the happy go lucky guy that he was, gladly obliged his oldest two crewmates, besides, there were still five restaurants that he had yet to try.

Before leaving the ship, Nami put on a recently bought low-cut blue tank-top and a black mini-skirt with gold ring accents on it. Zoro on the other hand, was wearing his now normal open green coat, with the red sash around his waist, and his signature three swords at his side. With a few choice words towards the Santoryu-master from the resident cook, "You better not get my Nami-Swan into any trouble, you bastard!" Zoro and Nami exited the ship.

As the orange-haired woman, and the green-haired man made their way through the streets of Shakopee, Zoro couldn't help but enquire "So where's this place your dragging me to, woman?"

"It's called Pleasure's Guilty." Nami answered. "I haven't had time to check it out yet, and from what I heard it's quite the lively place."

"You mean that place curly has been talking about for the last three days?" Zoro asked, referring to Sanji. "Knowing that pervert it's probably another one of those cosplay-cafés where the women wear those skimpy costumes."

Putting a finger to her chin, Nami tried to recall what information she had on the establishment. "Well now that you mention it, I do remember him saying something about costumes, but I also heard him say something about dancing. So I think it's a nightclub."

"Great." Zoro said sarcastically. "Another loud and annoying place; well you can count me out; I'm going to find a normal bar."

"Now wait just a damn minute baka." Nami said, stepping in front of Zoro to stop him from leaving. "Out of the kindness of my heart, I got Sanji-kun to guard the ship tonight so you could come drinking with me." Zoro scoffed at the 'kindness' remark. "So the least you could do is come to this place with me. If it's too loud we'll leave and find another bar. Deal?" Nami extended her hand for Zoro to shake. "Or, are you scared I might drink you under the table?"

Never being one to back down from a challenge, the swordsman smirked as he took the navigator's hand to confirm the deal. "Besides, we're already here." The orange-haired woman stated as she pointed towards a building with a brightly lit sign clearly reading 'Pleasure's Guilty' in large pink letters.

The outside of the building wasn't much to look at, as it was a plain, grey building with no windows. The only other color that was on the building, besides the large pink sign, was a solid red door. Zoro shook his head in disgust, and couldn't help but think that this bar was going to be a lot more trouble than it was worth as he followed Nami towards the door.

-0-0-0-0-

After entering the red door, Zoro and Nami found themselves in a well-lit lobby that had another set of glass doors separating them from the main room. In front of the doors they were met by a large, muscular man, standing about 6'5" (198cm), with a bald head, and a black t-shirt with the word security on it. The man first eyed Zoro up and down accessing his possible threat level, before his eyes fell on to the beautiful navigator standing next to the swordsman. "Amateur night is two nights from now." The bald man said still looking Nami up and down.

"Amateur night, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Nami asked confused. "We're here to drink."

The bald man gave the two a confused look. "You want to come in here?" He asked while pointing behind him towards the door, Nami gave a small nod to the man for confirmation. "Whatever. Women get in for free, but he has to pay 1,000 beli, and all weapons must be checked in at the counter to your left."

Zoro was accustomed to having to check his swords when going to places similar, that is why he hated nightclubs, but he was not accustomed to having to pay a cover. "You expect me to pay to get into this place?" Zoro asked the large man with an aggravated look on his face.

"Listen buddy." The man responded. "We don't want no trouble, every guy pays, them's the rules."

"Is there at least a drink special?" The navigator enquired.

"Nope." The large man stated flatly. "But the entertainment is the best of its kind in the whole town."

Zoro and Nami continued to stare at the man skeptically before the orange-haired woman gave a defeated sigh, "Just pay the man Zoro."

The swordsman reluctantly reached into his wallet and handed the man two 500 beli coins, they then proceeded to the counter on their left where they both checked in their weapons, with their claim tickets in hand they made their way back towards the bald man as he opened the glass doors for them to enter the main room. "Welcome to Pleasure's Guilty, please enjoy your stay."

As Nami and Zoro entered the main room; they took a quick look around to get a feeling for their surroundings. The room was dimly-lit. Directly in front of them was a 'T' shaped stage that was roughly two feet tall, with the top of the 'T' positioned at the back of the room. There was a curtain in the middle to the stage's end most likely leading to a staging area. At the three ends of the stage there were gold poles leading all the way to the ceiling, the two straw-hats chalked it up to just being support poles. Directly surrounding the stage were several single black chairs, where there was several male customers sitting around chatting amongst each other, and waiting for the entertainment to begin. Around the walls of the room were booths where several more male customers sat, some being waited on by women in costumes.

"I fucking knew it." Zoro stated with an aggravated look on his face. "Leave it to the ero-cook to find these places."

Nami looked at her male nakama, "It doesn't look too bad." She tried to reassure him. "You've already paid to get in, let's have a couple of drinks at the bar," she said pointing to the bar directly to their right, "and see what happens. Besides with a big stage like that they might have a band or something tonight."

"Fine." The green-haired man said through gritted teeth.

Zoro made his way to the bar and sat down on one of the stools with his back facing the stage, Nami sat down directly to his left. They were greeted by a clean-shaven man in his late twenties, with long-straight-brown-hair that was pulled back into a pony-tail. The man wore a simple black t-shirt with the bar's name on it. "My name is Cecil. What can I get you folks?" The bartender said placing two napkins down on the bar in front of Zoro and Nami.

"Something hard and cheap." The Santoryu-master responded with no emotion in his voice.

"And for you miss?" The man asked Nami as he started pouring Zoro a glass of well-rum.

"The same for me." The navigator politely answered while digging some coins out of her wallet.

"We go on a tab system here miss. You don't have to pay until you decide to leave." The bartender said waving off Nami's money.

"I see how it is." The professional thief said with a raised eyebrow. "That way people keep drinking with no idea of how much their spending till it's time to pay. Huh?" The long-haired man only responded with a sly smile as he poured them their drinks.

The two sat at the bar drinking their booze in silence for quite some time, just taking in the sounds around them, they knew there was something about this place that they just couldn't seem to figure out. Their silence was interrupted by the voice of a woman. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

Nami and Zoro turned their heads towards the navigator's left to see two attractive, costumed women smiling at them. The one that spoke was built similar to Nami, with slightly smaller breasts, she was wearing a school girl costume that had a very-short plaid-skirt, and a top that barely went below her breasts, her blonde hair was pulled into pigtails. Her friend was a much taller woman, similar to Robin's height; she had dark skin, silver hair, and was muscular (yet not as muscular as Ms. Monday). She was wearing a very skimpy, leopard-print bikini top which fought to contain her large breasts, and a loincloth to match the top. The most intriguing thing about the woman was she had several scars covering her body which only added to her beauty, she was definitely an amazon.

"If it isn't Nami and Roronoa Zoro of the Mugiwara-Crew." The school girl spoke up again, as Zoro's fist tightened in case he would have to defend himself. "After meeting Sanji-kun, we were hoping to get to meet more of your crew."

Seeing the welcoming, and non-threatening smiles on the two women's faces, Zoro relaxed and went back to his drink.

"Where are my manners, I'm Daisy." The school girl stated. "And this is Angel." The amazon only responded with a nod. "I have to say though; I never expected to see one of the women from your crew in a place like this."

"It's not that bad." The navigator responded with a polite smile. "I've been in crazier places before."

"If that's the case…" Daisy's smile grew wider. "Either Angel or I, would love to give either of you a private dance, if you're interested."

"Private dance?" Nami looked at the two women confused. '_What are they talking about?_' She thought to herself. She was quickly taken out of her thoughts though, as the lights over the stage got darker and loud music started playing. She turned to look at the stage, when a spotlight came on and faced the curtained area only to have another costumed woman come out of the curtains and start dancing while several of the men around the stage cheered her on. It wasn't till the men around the stage started putting money on it, and the woman then removed her top, that all the pieces fell into place for the navigator.

Nami's expression turned to utter shock as she quickly turned to her green-haired nakama, who had been still facing the bar, lost in his alcohol. Grabbing his left leg with her right hand just above the knee, the orange-haired woman dug her nails into his skin.

"Argh! What the fuck was that for woman?!" Zoro looked at Nami with a look of both pain and anger in his face.

"Zoro! This is a strip-club!" She responded with wide-eyes and a shocked expression still on her face.

Zoro looked around the room confused, when he saw the woman on the main stage now completely nude. With his face flushing red with embarrassment, he quickly turned his head back towards the bar. "Damn that ero-cook, I'm going to kill him when we get back to the ship."

Angel, Daisy, and Cecil couldn't hold back their laughter. "You mean you had no idea what kind of place this was?" The school-girl said while wiping tears from her eyes. "But your ship-mate has been here three times this week."

Now Nami's face was red with embarrassment. "Sanji-kun kinda left that part out."

The atmosphere changed very suddenly when a loud smash enveloped the room, as the bald security-guard came crashing through the glass doors from the lobby. The music stopped, as did all other noise and activities in the building, as the large-man's body lay unconscious on the floor near the stage.

"Hahahaha!" The silence was broken as eight men entered the room led by a man with curly red hair, a black eye-patch with a jolly-roger on it over his right eye, and a large black cape over his shoulders. "How many times are we going to have to do this before you learn your lesson punk?" The red-haired man said while hovering over the unconscious man.

"Damn it, this is the third time this month." Daisy said, shaking her head from side to side.

Screams of panic filled the rooms as all the patrons and costumed ladies scrambled to the exits. The eight newcomers simply sat and laughed at the scene unfolding in front of them. The only people who didn't leave were the five still at the bar.

"What's going on?" Nami enquired. "Who are these people?"

"They are the Orphan Pirates." Cecil answered while he cleaned a glass behind the bar. "Their captain is named Orphan Thomas. He has a bounty of 75,000,000 beli. They once had a crew of over four-hundred men until the navy destroyed them. Rumor has it that when the navy surrounded their ship, the captain ordered his crew to fight, while he and a small group of men got in a row boat and paddled their way to safety, that's all that is left of his crew. They've been shaking down businesses, and trying to rebuild the crew ever since."

"Every time he shows up here, at least one of the girls or the bouncers quit." Daisy stated. "Not to mention it kills business for the rest of the night."

"Well if you guys would just let me kick their asses, we still wouldn't have that problem." Spoke Angel for the first time that night. "It's because of those assholes that we almost didn't make our rent money last week."

"No, it's because you spent almost all of it on alcohol." Daisy said. "Besides, we went over that. We won't let you fight them because fighting is un-lady like, and it would scare away most of the paying customers."

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Orphan said, directing his attention towards the bar. "There's still some riff-raff left." The curly-haired man approached the group. "And what's this, a new girl? And is this supposed to be her pimp or something? Hahahaha!" Nami and Zoro remained sitting at the bar with their backs towards the man.

"Nope." Nami responded, never looking at the man. "Just here for the booze."

"Come on now. Don't be like that baby." Orphan inched closer to Nami. "You look like a fine piece of ass. You put most of these women to shame. Why don't you get up on stage and show us what ya got."

"Not interested." She stated flatly.

"Look here slut. It wasn't a request. Get your ass on that stage before something bad happens." Orphan reached out his hand to grab Nami's shoulder, but was stopped as a hand wrapped around his wrist instead. He looked over at the owner of the hand just in time for Zoro to fling him across the room with great force but little effort, knocking the man out as he collided against the wall.

"Oi, do you have any idea who you just attacked?!" One of the Orphan pirates yelled at the Santoryu-master.

"You didn't need to do that." Nami said to her shipmate. "I could've handled him myself."

"I know." Zoro responded to the navigator. "He was pissing me off though."

"Don't ignore us!" Another one of the pirates screamed. "Just who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Me?" Asked Zoro; finally turning around, and standing from the bar stool to face the crew of seven. "I'm the person who is going to help you along on your final journey to hell." He removed his black bandana from around his arm and tied it around his head; he then started cracking his knuckles as a sinister smile formed on his face.

"Oh shit, Roronoa Zoro?" One of the pirates said as frightened expressions over took all of their faces. "It… It does… doesn't matter." The man said trying to build up confidence in himself and the rest of his crewmates. "He's only one of the straw-hats, and he doesn't have his swords. We can take him!" All of the pirates steadied themselves and drew their own swords.

"BATTLE!" Angel screamed out as she lunged into the unsuspecting Orphan pirates. Zoro, Nami, Daisy, and Cecil were frozen in shock as they watched the amazon woman proceed to attack the weak men in front of them. Screams of pain and panic filled the building as the dark-skinned beauty made short work of the poor pirates. The look of pure enjoyment on her face was enough to make even Zoro shudder with fear. After only seconds, the fighting was over with a victorious Angel standing over her pile of pummeled victims. "Yosh… That felt great!"

Snapping out of his shock, Cecil rounded the bar and went over to his fallen coworker, who was still unconscious near the stage. "Oi Tiny, wake up will ya?" He said as he shook the large man from his slumber.

"What happened?" Tiny asked opening his eyes and making his way to his feet with the help of the bartender.

"Well, Roronoa Zoro took out Captain Orphan, and Angel took care of the rest." Cecil responded with a big smile on his face. "We need you to take Orphan into the bounty office so we can collect the 75,000,000 beli on his head. Once word gets out about this, I don't think we'll have any more problems for a while."

The large man, who was still confused at what had transpired, walked over to the still unconscious captain and hoisted him over his shoulder. He then disappeared out of the building.

Turning back towards Nami, Zoro, Daisy, and Angel, the long-haired man clapped his hands together and said, "How bout we take this trash to the curb," referring the rest of the Orphan pirates, "and then celebrate with free drinks for the rest of the night?" The four were more than happy to accept.

-0-0-0-0-

It was nearing 1:00am, and the town of Shakopee had a strict policy that all places that served alcohol must be closed by 1:00am. Deciding that they had not had their fill, Zoro and Nami, along with their new friends Daisy and Angel, decided to take their celebration to the two dancers' apartment, leaving Cecil and Tiny to close up shop.

Before leaving the club the two ladies changed out of their costumes and into their street clothes, which for Daisy consisted of a pair of tan draw-string cargo crops, a white short-sleeve cascade blouse, and a pair of black mina sling-back sandals. While Angel went for a much simpler look of a pair of blue jeans, simple black tank-top, and a pair of black combat-boots.

On the way out of the club, Cecil allowed each of them to grab a bottle of alcohol from the bar. "Consider that a thank you for taking care of those assholes." The bartender said waving goodbye to the four. "Besides, with the 75,000,000 bounty we collected, we can make all the repairs and still have enough to stock the bar for a month."

After reaching the apartment, the four resumed their drinking. The apartment itself wasn't anything fancy, just a one bedroom with a large room as you walked into the entrance. The large room was connected to the kitchen, with only a counter separating the two. Towards the back of the room there were two doors, one leading to the bedroom, and the other the bath.

Shortly after entering the room, the four had split into two smaller groups. Zoro and Angel were sitting on the couch in the large room exchanging battle stories, while Nami and Daisy sat at the kitchen counter having a conversation of their own.

"I envy you Nami-san." The blonde confessed to the navigator.

"Why's that?"

"You're sailing the world, and living the life of adventure with such a great group of people. Not to mention all the hot guys on your crew, I bet you and Nico Robin never have any trouble getting those urges satisfied." Daisy said in a very suggestive tone, causing Nami to blush.

"No, it's not like that on our ship." The orange-haired woman responded, waving her hands back and forth in front of her. "Everyone is more like a family on our crew. I could never have that kind of relationship with one of the boys."

"Oh, come on Nami-san. We're both women here, you can be honest. That Sanji's a real charmer, and your captain is a real cutie, you're only human." Daisy inquired as Nami looked away to not make eye contact. "Surely you've at least thought about it once." The blonde moved in closer to the navigator to try and get a response only to be met by silence. "Hello, Nami-san. Is anybody home?"

Daisy then noticed that Nami's eyes were fixated on something. She followed the navigator's eyes over to the couch where she saw Angel pulling down her tank-top with Zoro's eye intently staring at something. When she looked at the navigator again she noticed a slightly sad as well as jealous look on the woman's face.

"It looks like you two are getting quite familiar with each other over there." Daisy said over the room, addressing the two on the couch.

Realizing what she was hinting at, Zoro's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. "It's not what it looks like. She was just showing me one of her battle scars."

"Uh huh," Daisy said with skepticism. "And you didn't notice them back at the club?"

"No." The swordsman defended. "I ain't the type to sit and stare at every little detail of a woman's body, like that damn love-cook."

"He's most likely telling the truth." Nami said finally breaking her silence. "That baka is more the type to ogle over swords than showing a woman any kind of interest."

Sensing a bit of envy in Nami's voice about Zoro's affection towards his swords, Daisy felt compelled to see if she couldn't stir some other emotions in the two straw-hats. "Ya know, since Angel was showing you her battle scars, it's only fair that you show yours in return." The blonde said with a mischievous smile forming on her face. "I bet you got quite a few hidden under them clothes."

Zoro started to nod his head in confirmation before some of Daisy's words sunk in. "Wait, what?" He responded in confusion.

Angel looked to her friend and saw the look in Daisy's eye. Without expressing a single word, she already knew where the blonde was going with this. "Fair is fair." The amazon said with a wink.

Before the marimo knew what was going on, the dark skinned beauty had stood up, grabbing Zoro's arm in the process, and drug him to the middle of the room. "What the hell are you women planning?"

"Every day we take our clothes off for the entertainment of men, some don't even appreciate it." Daisy said standing up and crossing the room towards Zoro and Angel. "I think we deserve a show for once. I think it's your turn to strip big boy."

"Hell no!" The green-haired man yelled, as his face started glowing bright red. "You're out of your mind if you think I'm taking off my clothes for you women."

Seeing her crewmate's discomfort, Nami couldn't help but get in on the torment. "Quit being such a baby Zoro. You parade around the ship half naked all the time. Just do it and quit crying about it."

"They're not talking about half naked witch. They're talking all the way."

The two women smiled and nodded their heads in confirmation. Zoro knew he had to escape. He quickly tried heading for the door only to be grabbed from behind by Angel. He struggled to get free, but to no avail, the strength of the woman was unreal to Zoro, it easily matched his own. Daisy had quickly taken advantage of the situation by undoing the red sash to his coat. Once the sash was removed the amazon had released her hold on him, and managed to remove his coat in the process, leaving Zoro standing in the middle of the room in only his boxers and haramaki.

Staring intently at Zoro, "Now are you going to be a good boy and take the rest off yourself, or do you need help?" the blonde asked the swordsman.

Nami was still sitting at the counter watching the whole event unfold. She couldn't help but laugh at her very embarrassed crewmate. "Yeah Zoro, hahaha, show us what you got."

Hearing his crewmate's laughter only made the swordsman feel as though he was being challenged. "Fine, you all want to see me naked? Then you got it!" Zoro removed his haramaki from around his waist and threw it in the face of Angel, then in one swift movement he removed his boxers and threw them in the face of Daisy. "You all satisfied?" He stated crossing his arms in front of his chest.

The three women in the room were speechless as they took in the sight of his fully nude body. They stood for several moments in awe until Daisy saw a look of lust forming on the navigator's face. She was the first to break the silence. "Very nice…" The blonde addressed Zoro. "And since you've been such a good boy, you deserve a reward. Angel, go get one of the chairs from around the dining table please."

The amazon quickly complied as she went and retrieved a wooden chair with a wicker back and placed it directly behind Zoro. Knowing where her friend was going with this, she then faced Zoro. "Sit." She commanded as she pushed the man into the chair. "You stay right there."

The two straw-hats watched in confusion as Daisy disappeared into the bedroom, returning seconds later with a tone-dial in her hand. She placed the dial onto the kitchen counter and pressed the top of it for music to start playing. She then leaned into Nami's ear and spoke "It's your turn to show us what ya got Nami-san."

"Wa... Wait... No…" The orange-haired woman tried to protest as Daisy grabbed both of her arms and drug her to the center of the room, only a couple of feet in front of Zoro.

"Quit pretending you're going to fight this." Daisy whispered into Nami's ear. And she was right. Nami put up no fight as the blonde stood behind her, placing her hands on the female-pirate's hips, and making her start to move with the music.

Nami let herself get lost in the music, as she matched her moves with the rhythm. She then felt Daisy's hands start to move up her sides to the bottom of her shirt, she lifted her arms in the air to allow the blonde to pull the shirt off of her.

With a blush forming on Zoro's face, he closed his one good eye and turned his entire head to the side, only to have Angel redirect his head back towards Nami with both of her hands. As the swordsman opened his eye, he was met with the image of the navigator still moving with the music, now in only her bra and panties. He found himself hypnotized by the scene in front of him, and he was no longer able to look away.

Before Nami had even realized, Daisy had already unhooked the orange-haired woman's bra, which now lay on the floor, and was slowly working off her panties. Nami instinctively lifted her feet from the floor so the blonde could fully remove the final piece of clothing and add it to the pile. She danced for several moments in all her naked glory until the music from the dial had come to a stop.

Once the music stopped, Zoro had come out of his hypnotized state only to realize he was aroused. "I see someone has gotten excited." Angel whispered into his ear, as a heavy blush formed over his face.

Upon seeing what her actions had done to her fellow shipmate, Nami became very self-aware of the position she was in. She found it strange that she put up no struggle when Daisy placed her hands onto Nami's shoulders and started pushing her towards Zoro.

Seeing his shipmate being led towards him, Zoro tried to get up from the wooden chair, but was stopped by the amazon-woman grabbing hold of his shoulder with one hand, and his erect-penis with her other. "Ah, ah, ah, don't go running off now. This is the best part." She whispered into his ear, as he closed his eye and his body froze from the sensation of her firm, yet gentle grip on his manhood.

When the swordsman reopened his eye, he saw the navigator being lowered down onto him by Daisy, with Angel guiding his shaft into Nami's lady-cavern. They both went rigid for a moment as the feeling of their genitals connecting sent shivers down their spines, before resting their heads onto one another.

"We're going to give you guys some privacy, and let you enjoy your rewards." Daisy said walking over to Angel and grabbing her hand, dragging her friend several feet directly behind the chair towards the bedroom. "Now you two have fun." The blonde spoke as the two women closed the bedroom door behind them.

For several moments, Zoro and Nami just sat, enjoying the feeling of their bodies meshed together. It almost felt as though they were one person. But it wasn't going to be enough for them, they both wanted to feel the pleasures of the others body to the fullest. Zoro was the first to stir as his hands trailed up Nami's legs, over her hips and to rest on her waist. He slowly started giving gentle kisses along her shoulder towards her neck, making his way up her neck and across her jaw. He paused before reaching her lips and waited for her to look at him.

Nami met the man's gaze, and saw why he had paused. He didn't need to put it into words, the look on his face told it all, he was asking permission to continue. Part of her wanted to say '_it's a little late to ask that baka,_' but she never did. Instead she gave a simple smile along with a nod, before attaching his mouth with her own.

Zoro got his confirmation, and as their tongues intertwined, he tightened his grip around her waist. He lifted her by the waist to the point where only the tip of his shaft was inside her womanhood, before slamming her all the way down to the base.

Nami broke the lip-lock in order to allow herself to wince in a weird combination of both pleasure and pain. It had been so long since she had had this kind of contact with another human being. When he repeated the thrust she felt something building up inside of her loins. She wasn't a stranger to this feeling, yet she was not used to it coming on so quickly '_damn, I'm going to cum already?_' she thought to herself as Zoro made several more sharp thrusts into her. With both of her hands, she grabbed hold of Zoro's shoulders to try and steady herself. By the seventh thrust, Nami dug into Zoro's shoulders with her fingernails. Her body shook violently as she came to a climax.

Feeling Nami's orgasm, Zoro paused for a moment to let the woman stop shaking. Once the tremors stopped and she released some of the pressure off his shoulders with her fingernails, he leaned into her ear and whispered, "Oi, which. I'm not done yet."

"I know." She whispered back to him, while wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. "You can continue." With that, Zoro resumed lifting, and thrusting into her.

-0-0-0-0-

On the other side of the door, just inside the bedroom: Angel and Daisy had their ears firmly pressed up against the door listening to the action in the other room. The idea seemed simple enough, though the amazon found it quite tasking because of the moans of pleasure coming from her blonde friend, who was very busy rubbing her own clitoris.

"Would you keep that down? I can't hear a damn thing." The dark skinned beauty addressed her friend who was kneeling beneath her.

"Don't be like that just because I'm touching myself." The smaller woman responded between moans. "I'll let you touch me if makes you feel better."

Angel was only happy to comply by lowering her fist onto her friend's head. "There, I touched you. Now shut up."

Daisy quickly grabbed the top of her head with both hands to try to comfort the pain. "I meant nice touch Angel, nice touch."

"I said shut up," The amazon raised her hand to hit the woman again, but stopped when she saw the pleading look in Daisy's eyes. "Sorry. They're just being so damn quiet. I wish they would just liven things up a little."

-0-0-0-0-

Back in the main room, Zoro was continuing his pace and doing everything in his power to not lose control of himself. His senses were going into overload. He had closed his eye to not use his visual sense, but that didn't help because it just made all his other senses work that much harder.

His sense of touch: As he felt the heat from Nami's breath on his neck, and her juices freely flowing over his man-sword. His sense of taste: As he could taste the sweat in the air, and the alcohol mixed into her saliva from when they had kissed. His sense of smell: As he detected the familiar scent of mikans coming from the woman in front of him, as well as her juices. But it was the sense of sound that was doing the worst to him: The sounds of Nami's heavy breathing, her quickened heartbeat, and the wet slapping noises as he lifted her up and slammed her down repeatedly. He knew that all it would take for him to unleash his instinctive nature would be one more sensual sound.

Almost on cue, Nami let out a moan of pure pleasure as she whispered into the swordsman's ear. "Fuck Zoro. That feels so good."

Zoro couldn't take it anymore. He lost all of his restraint as he removed both hands from around her waist and grabbed onto her lush ass instead. He grit his teeth as he opened his eye and quickly stood to his feet out of the chair, kicking the chair behind him and sending it crashing into the bedroom door, all the while lifting the navigator into the air in the process. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, and tightened her grip around his neck and shoulders to stabilize her now floating body. With a feral growl; Zoro thrust himself into the navigator with even more force than before as he let the animal inside take over.

-0-0-0-0-

In the bedroom: Angel and Daisy still listened intently with their ears pressed to the door until a forceful thud collided with the door causing the two to jump back several feet with the blonde leaping into the amazon's arms for protection.

The two stood staring at the door for several moments, waiting for someone to come through the door at any time. When no one entered, they looked at each other, and without a single word had figured out the thud must have come from the chair colliding with the door. After sharing a small chuckle, Angel put Daisy down, and they both made their way back to the door to resume listening in on the straw-hats.

-0-0-0-0-

Back in the main room, feral grunts and sharp squeaks could be heard coming from the two crewmates with each violent thrust Zoro made into Nami. Despite how rough the swordsman was being, Nami found herself building to a second climax. Tightening her arms around Zoro's neck almost to the point of choking him, the navigator tried to speak into his year in-between her broken yelps of pleasure. "Shit, Zoro, I'm going to…" her confession was cut short as her body went rigid and she found herself exploding in ecstasy.

Upon feeling her second wave of juices wash over him, as well as the lack of oxygen to his brain because of Nami's death hold around his neck, Zoro felt his knees start to buckle and his man-sword start to swell. Releasing his hold from the navigator's ass, he was barely able to catch himself by putting one hand to the floor as he fell forward. With his free hand he quickly reached to his neck to break the woman's hold so air could once again flow into his lungs, causing the navigator to make an un-ceremonial fall to the hard wood floor underneath them. He then proceeded to free his sword from her lady-sheath just in time to release his own juices over the silky skin of her stomach. Feeling spent, Zoro collapsed to the floor next to Nami, where they both laid for several moments to try and catch their breath.

After regaining some of her composure, Nami surveyed the aftermath that was still lying on her stomach. "Ehch," she said sticking out her tongue to emphasize her displeasure. "That is disgusting Zoro! Couldn't you have found a better place to shoot that?"

"Hmph, better out than in right?" Zoro responded with a cocky smirk on his face. "Besides, you came on me twice, and we all know how you like to keep track of owed transactions. So consider it a down payment."

"You are such an ass." She said while smacking him on his chest with the back of her hand, while he chuckled to himself.

The atmosphere in the room quickly changed though, as they felt the presence of people standing over them. They both looked at the area that the presence was coming from to see the very nude bodies of their hostesses.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Daisy said with a mischievous smile on her face. "Looks like the two of you have been having all kinds of fun by yourselves. That's just selfish, right Angel?"

"You broke our chair." Stated the amazon with her arms crossed in front of her ample chest. "Not a big deal though, we can think of a few ways for the two of you to pay us back."

"For instance;" Daisy continued for her friend "you two are gonna have another go. But this time; we get to watch." She finished as evil smiles over took her and Angel's faces.

Zoro and Nami looked at each other in realization. If they were going to get out of that apartment in one piece they were going to have to comply with the two crazy women in front of them. Yet despite feeling that they were being forced into the situation; both were getting excited by the concept of exploring each other's bodies more in depth. It was going to be a VERY long night.

-0-0-0-0-

It was a little past 6:00am, and just after sunrise: The streets of Shakopee were gearing up for another day as several of the shop and stand owners were out setting up. Another set of people out on the streets were a very exhausted Zoro and Nami as they were just making their way back to the 1000 Sunny.

"Come on Zoro. Carry Me." The navigator requested in a very whiney tone for the third time as she struggled walking with shaky bowed out legs.

"For the last damn time, no!" Zoro yelled out as he turned to face his crewmate. "Now would you pick up the pace so we can get back to the damn ship?"

"It's your damn fault I'm moving this slow, baka! That's why you should take responsibility and carry me back to the ship!"

"My fault, how the hell is it my fault?" The swordsman angrily questioned as he took several steps towards Nami.

"It's your fault because you had to go and take out all of your sexual frustration on me in one night!" She responded emphasizing the 'me' by pointing at herself with her thumb, she then pointed her finger into the marimo's face, "You were acting like a damn animal trying to copulate with a bitch in heat!"

"In case you forgot, you were that bitch in heat!" Zoro bypassed Nami's finger and was now only inches away from her face. "And if anyone should be complaining, it should be me! You let those other two crazy women sit there and watch us as you used me as your personal fuck toy for over three hours last night, I feel like I've been completely drained of all my bodily fluids!"

"Listen to you whine." Nami said with a cocky smirk on her face. "Most men would be bragging about having that kind of stamina."

"For one," Zoro brought his hand up to count out each of his points, "I'm not most men, I don't brag about meaningless crap like how well I can perform in the bedroom! And for two…" Before continuing with his next point, the swordsman paused to glance at his surroundings. Bringing his hand to grab the bridge of his nose, he lowered his voice and continued by saying "everyone is staring at us."

Nami was about to make a snappy retort when she decided to look at her surroundings herself. Upon doing so she noticed that everyone was indeed staring at them. From the people setting up their shops, to a couple of women checking out Zoro and commenting to each other about the 'three hour remark,' and last but not least, an old man in his mid-seventies, smiling with missing teeth, giving Zoro a thumb up. At a loss for words, and red with embarrassment, Nami simply hung her head in defeat.

"Can we just go back to the ship so I can get some sleep?" Zoro asked the orange-haired woman in front of him.

"That would probably be the best idea." Nami responded to her crewmate.

The two then resumed their path towards their beloved ship, with Nami having problems keeping up while struggling to walk. Looking behind him, Zoro stopped in front of the navigator, and without a word from either of them, he got down to one knee signaling for the woman to get onto his back.

Complying with his gesture, Nami let the swordsman take hold of her legs as she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. She then rested her head onto his shoulder before whispering a quiet "Thank you." into his ear.

After hoisting her up and resuming their path back towards the 1000 Sunny, with Nami giving an occasional tap on either his right or left should to correct his path, Zoro felt her warm breath on his ear. "Oh, and for the record," she whispered into his ear "you made a great fuck toy." Nami couldn't see it, but somehow she knew exactly what shade of red his face was as they made their way back to the ship.

-0-0-0-0-

Back on the 1000 Sunny: Robin was already on the lawn deck reading a book with a freshly brewed cup of coffee sitting next to her. She stopped reading as she saw her two crewmates coming over the rail of the ship with Nami still hanging onto Zoro's back.

"Good morning kenshi-san, navigator-san. Just getting back?" She greeted the two with a polite smile.

"Morning Robin." Nami greeted while motioning for Zoro to place her into the chair sitting next to the older-woman. "Yeah, we're just getting back."

After placing Nami in the chair; Zoro let himself fall onto the grass where he then placed his arms behind his head, and closed his eye to try to go to sleep.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you do all night? All the bars in town close at 1:00 am." The archeologist inquired. "And I couldn't help but notice that kenshi-san was carrying you, did something happen?"

"We made a couple of new friends, and went and had an after party." Nami answered Robin. "As for why Zoro was carrying me: I'll give you the details later, right now I just want to take a nap before Sanji-kun calls out for breakfast."

"Can't wait, after all, you seem to have a satisfied look to you today."

"Mm hmm," responded the navigator with a smile on her face as she closed her eyes, "very satisfied."

With an all knowing smile on her face, Robin looked past the younger-woman to the ground, so she could observe the blush on the swordsman's face as he laid there pretending to be asleep. Without another word she returned to her book, and read quietly until breakfast.

-0-0-0-0-

It had been two weeks since the Mugiwara Crew had set sail from Chambord: Nami and Zoro were bombarded with questions for three days by the rest of the crew on what had transpired that night, especially from Sanji who wanted to know who had hurt his precious Nami-swan. Chopper was particularly disturbed because every time he tried to convince the navigator to let him treat her, she would end up freaking out on him until he got scared and left her alone. Eventually the crew lost interest or came to the realization that they would never get the answers to their questions, and once Nami was over her soreness, things returned to normal on board the ship.

Zoro quickly resumed his normal schedule of multiple workouts followed by multiple naps each day. Today he found himself in the familiar area of the crows-nest taking a scheduled nap before his night watch started, when he heard someone enter the room. Lifting his head up from his laying position, his gaze fell upon Nami standing in front of him wearing a baby-doll lingerie combo with a bottle of rum in one hand, and a seductive smile on her beautiful face. With a knowing smirk forming on Zoro's face, he knew that he wasn't going to be getting much sleep that night, and for once, he couldn't care less.

-End-

So upon request from my good friend KimuraMinami, I made just a few changes to this story and eliminated the 4-way. Which I honestly like this version a little better because I was at war with myself over that little scene from the very beginning anyway.

Hope you all enjoyed. And as always; thanks for taking the time to read, and please review.

-fmdevil-


End file.
